crossover rio noucome
by BloddyDemon
Summary: universo rio con historia de noucome Nico ha sufrido las opciones absolutas durante 1 año ¿ que pasará cuando alguien llegue para ayudarle? NOTA: equivalencia de personajes dentro historia original de noucome
CROSSOVER: RIO NOUCOME

ANTES QUE NADA, EQUIVALENCIA DE PERSONAJES:

BLU- DIOS TINA (OC)-YAWAKAZE KONAGI

PERLA- YUKIHIRA NIEVE(OC)-KOKUBYAKUIN SEIRA

NICO- AMAKUSA KANADE LINA(OC)- REIKADU AYAME

SUGAR(OC)- CHOCOLAT NIGEL- LION SENPAI

DRUSIA(OC) -AYAME JAVA(OC) - YUUOUJI OUKA

CUERVO(OC)-CUERVO RAFAEL-DOURAKU UTAGE

TITÍS- GUARDIAS YAKAZE LAURA(OC)- HAKONIWA YURAGI

NOTA: SI ME FALTA ALGUN PERSONAJE EN LAS EQUVALENCIAS DIGANLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

Nico caminaba camino al nuevo club de samba de río, después de que los titis lo destrozaran tuvieron que reconstruirlo y ahora era tres veces más grande que el anterior, por lo que eso implicaba que necesitaban más empleados para atender todo el local, por desgracia para el canario, ese mismo año le había ocurrido un extraño y preocupante; por alguna razón constantemente le asaltaban unas opciones en su mente, a las que había denominado elecciones absolutas, en realidad, eso n le importaría de no ser que las opciones a elegir eran un poco… picantes, extrañas, raras, y muchos otros adjetivos que no podría decir por el horario infantil.

Tras llegar al local entro en busca de perla, quien se había puesto a trabajar allí un tiempo después de que Nico tuviera que vérselas con esas opciones- Buenos días perla...- intentó decir él para animarla, sin conseguir respuesta, la verdad es que no le sorprendía, después de que blu la engañara con una guacamaya escarlata había cambiado mucho al igual que él, solo, que de forma distinta, ahora era más callada, seria, se había vuelto algo extraña… - Buenos días enano..- dijo ofensivamente la guacamaya, ya que sabía que Nico detestaba que lo llamasen así- hace un buen día ¿ no crees?- intentó cambar él de tema- ¿ y qué más da enano?- le crispaba los nervios…-¡ alguna vez te dijo alguien la expresión " cambiar de tema"- perdona enano,… ¿ has leído el horóscopo de hoy?- no…- contestó molesto. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza irrumpió en la mente del canario cuando aparecieron frente a él 2 de esas elecciones:

1-dile a perla: déjame tocarte

2- dile a perla: "ven conmigo al inventario". Encerraos ahí y haz que te toque (yasabesdonde)

-¡¿QUEE?¡- pensó Nico. Otro dolor le vino a la cabeza, tenía que elegir- Oye Perla- la guacamaya giro la cabeza y Nico la susurró con un nudo en la garganta de miedo y arrepentimiento – "déjame tocarte…"- los ojos de la hembra disminuyeron y ante tal proposición le dio con todas sus fuerzas en el punto más débil de su anatomía.

Mientras Nico se recuperaba en el suelo del impacto del golpe que Perla le había dado algo se le cayó encima. Una bolsa marrón pesada le había aplastado su adolorida cabeza- Ups lo siento Nico, no podía entrar con esto si los guardias de seguridad del local estaban en la puerta- ¡HAS ATRACADO UNA OBRA Y HAS ROBADO SUS LADRILLOS! - grito histérico- Perdona es que ya sabes que en mi segundo trabajo soy vendedora, y no podía entrar al local con la bolsa llena de productos de la empresa en la que trabajo –¡Pero como has entrado! - Me colé por los conductos de ventilación :3-¡PERO ESO ES PELIGROSO!- dijo Nico a Java. Java era una agaporni verde claro simpática, amable y de ojos azules, aunque era un poco extraña. Tenía unas plumas verdes lisas que la llegaban desde la cabeza a la cintura y una cola que la llegaba a las rodillas- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que llevas en esa mochila de todos modos?... son productos de mi empresa que no están seguros de sacar al mercado- La agaporni sacó todos los productos y los colocó en una mesa-¿Qué es esto? Parece medicina- preguntó Nico cogiendo una botella con un líquido transparente-Ah, eso es una especie de viagra para mujeres, de hecho, esta mañana…

(FLASHBACK)

Java estaba desayunando con su prima, quien siempre la gastaba bromas, y como venganza la había puesto la viagra en la comida.

En la mitad del desayuno su prima empezó a masturbarse y la dijo-Java, ¿te gustaría tener un sobrino? -(FIN FLASHBACK)

-¡cómo le haces eso a tu hermana!- exclamó Nico – Las hermanas siempre se gastan bromas-¡¿ PERO QUE TIENE ESO DE BROMA?!- oye chico te llaman de dirección- le dijo Perla.

Cuando llegó a la puerta llamó, y una vez dentro Rafael le pidió sentarse frente a el- explícame que ha pasado- dijo impasible- Yo no tengo la culpa-Eso no es lo que me han dicho…- Créeme Rafael, si pudiera explicártelo lo haría…todo esto es por las opciones. - ¿las opciones absolutas? - preguntó repentinamente el tucán – s..sí, ¿las conoces?- el tucán agachó la cabeza- yo también las sufrí, pero conseguí liberarme de ella -¿¡ sabes liberarme de las opciones absolutas!?- si pero me veo obligado a guardar silencio… bueno, cambiando de tema..- Rafael cogió su teléfono-¿ qué haces?- la estoy diciendo a perla que si no te vas del club en un minuto te queme las plumas de la cola- Entonces, Nico salió disparado hacia la calle.

Al atardecer, Nico caminaba por la playa-"¿por qué a mí?"-pensó. Un dolor de cabeza le molestó. Elige: 1-Un ave pequeña se cae del cielo 2-un gran halcón cae del cielo-"no puede ser"- pensó-"si es un halcón me devoraría, entonces…"- LA PRIMERA-gritó…No parecía ocurrir nada, pero algo le cayó encima: una canaria de ojos azulesy plumas largas doradas estaba encima de él-¿ eres Nico verdad?- sí…¿por?- Vine a ayudarte :3.

FIN.


End file.
